


The Ravenstag, The Witch, and the Wardrobe

by ratherrumpus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comics, Excessive snowfall, Fan Comics, M/M, Ravenstag, The joke is: Hannibal has a lot of clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherrumpus/pseuds/ratherrumpus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one who enters Hannibal's wardrobe exits unchanged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ravenstag, The Witch, and the Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddlestoner221b](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hiddlestoner221b).



**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> A couple Narnian outfits:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is my gift for [hiddlestoner221b](http://hiddlestoner221b.tumblr.com/) who requested an Hannigram AU and ended up with a Narnia crossover because I am completely unable to resist the possible jokes about Hannibal's wardrobe. Hope you're having a good holiday!
> 
> (I'll add the link to this comic on tumblr in a few hours.)


End file.
